


The Weasley Sisters (and Gawain)

by MzMinola, narceus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, Betrayal of Trust, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, F/F, Gay Character, Gen, Gender Issues, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Sexism, Tom Riddle being awful, and multiple romantic and nonromantic relationships that are important, but as they aren't the focus I have chosen not to tag them, for a while, so many, so many bisexuals, there are plenty of other characters involved in this, we're having a party here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMinola/pseuds/MzMinola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/pseuds/narceus
Summary: In another universe, Molly and Arthur had six daughters in a row, and then one son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (http://mzminola.tumblr.com/post/139091751793/c-is-for-circinate-and-mzminola-present-the).

Willemina Weasley is brilliant and dashing and breaks curses for Gringott’s. Molly tries to get her to at _least_ wear two earrings instead of just the one, honestly dear you look lopsided, and Billie laughs back that the fang balances out her undercut. Billie’s openly, unapologetically lesbian, not an easy thing to be in the late eighties and early nineties. She’s Gryffindor to the bone, setting an example of daring, nerve, and chivalry for her little sisters and baby brother to live up to, and by god, Fleur Delacour wants her with every fiber of her being.

Charlotte Weasley is solid and unwavering. She ignore boys so thoroughly everyone’s convinced for a while that she’s a  lesbian too, but she’s not interested in girls either, or anyone else. Charlie thinks dragons are much more interesting than dating, thank you very much, yes Mum I’m using the fireproof yarn you sent to knit better gloves, thank you Mum.

Persephone Weasley is going to be the Good One if it kills her, and with a name like that it might.

She doesn’t think there’s anything _wrong_ with Billie, or Charlie, but she knows life’s dangerous for them, harder than Billie lets on or Charlie acknowledges, sees how Molly frets, hears people tell Arthur he ought to set them up with nice young men, hears _dyke_ and _frigid bitch_ thrown around as poisonously as _blood traitor_. Percy’s not going to give them anything else to stress about. She’s going to be Good and Socially Acceptable and if that means not letting boys do more than hold her hand, and leaving a perfectly good study group once whispers about her and Penelope Clearwater start, well, that’s what it means.

(Persephone goes to the Underworld, Percy is hired by the Ministry at just the wrong time, she’s stuck, _she’s stuck Mum forgive me_ , and comes out in the spring, in May, and death follows)

Fred and George are Fred and George to family, to friends, to half their teachers, and loudly, deliberately, viciously, call each other Frederica and Georgina on the Quidditch pitch as they destroy people.

Veronica Weasley knows that whatever she does at Hogwarts, her older sisters did it first, did it better, did it louder. Ron is going to have a _massive_ sexuality crisis in fourth and fifth year because she _can’t_ have a crush on Hermione Granger, Billie’s already gay and you only get one in a family, don’t you? That’s what their cousin said. And it’s alright for the twins, who mess around and kiss Angelina sometimes in the common room. They’re the twins, they’re just messing around, right, everybody knows one or the other of them’s done, well, _something_ , god knows what, with Lee Jordan out by the Quidditch pitch. But _Ron_ can’t be- _can’t be-_

Meanwhile, Harry’s met Billie when they all went to the Quidditch World Cup, which was rather eye-opening (“No one at work cares how I dress or who I sleep with as long as I bring back plenty of gold.”) and Harry does some re-evaluating and if he’s getting nervous and queasy around Cho _and_ Cedric maybe it means he likes them the same way, what do you think Ron? And Ron very enthusiastically offers to write Billie for advice on being a Queer Wizard for Harry definitely not for herself, nope, no gay thoughts here, Ron definitely just thinks _as a friend_ that Krum isn’t good enough for Hermione and who does he think he is, anyway, asking their Hermione to Yule Ball-

(Ron and Harry go to Yule Ball together and kiss at the end of the night and it’s  _dreadful_ , why did we think this was a good idea, let’s never do that again)

Gawain Weasley spends a lot of time with his dad; Arthur is either an island of calm in a sea of Weasley Amazon Chaos, or is busy enthusing about Muggle technology which as far as Gawain can tell is just as chaotic, but at least no one’s teasing him. Arthur was always delighted with his daughters, and is just as delighted with his son, but he’s gotten the impression over the years that they’re supposed to be Bonding In A Manly Fashion. Neither of them are sure what that actually means, so they just occasionally hide in the shed and work on Arthur’s enchanted Ford Anglia together, not realizing they’re Bonding In A Manly Muggle Fashion.

There are plenty of Weasleys in the extended tree to Carry On The Name if they want, but this does absolutely nothing to stop said extended tree from teasing Gawain about his Big Job of Marrying A Nice Girl and Passing On The Weasley Name. Gawain feels his face get hot, teases back about other things, and wonders if he’ll ever work up the nerve to tell anyone that he’s Actually Very Gay Thank You. He’d ask Billie how _she_ did it, because he can’t actually remember a time they _didn’t_ know Billie was lesbian, but she’s off in Egypt.

And then Gawain gets the world’s biggest crush on Harry Potter and everyone _but_ Harry mistakes it for hero-worship (Harry can be more intuitive than people give him credit for).

And then Gawain gets a diary that writes back.

Tom Riddle is very understanding about secrets, and feeling like you don’t fit in, like there’s something wrong with you. Tom is perfectly happy to hear everything Gawain has to say about the Amazing Harry Potter.

(Riddle will throw this in Harry’s face, when Gawain is unconscious on the Chamber floor, call Gawain foul things and taunt Harry for coming to rescue someone who- I ALREADY KNOW, YOU ABSOLUTE CREEP, AND YOU SHOULDN’T GO AROUND BLABBING THINGS PEOPLE TELL YOU IN CONFIDENCE)

(Harry doesn’t say anything about it, when Riddle’s dead and Gawain wakes up, because the rest of what happened was awful enough, and it wasn’t Riddle’s place to tell Harry all that)

It messes you up, when the first person you come out to uses you to terrorize your school, gets blood on your hands, when the first person you thought  _understood_ makes you-

Makes you-

Gawain starts dating girls in third year, when his dorm mates do, quite trips to Madam Puddifoot’s and loud laughing broomstick rides around the Quidditch pitch. Writes Hermione a rhyming valentine the next year just to piss Ron off, come _on_ sis get off your ass and _kiss her already_.

(quietly, carefully, caringly, experiments with Neville Longbottom when they’re not dating anyone. It’s sweet and nice and they work better as friends)

(Luna Lovegood is an excellent friend and Gawain does not ask her out on dates)

Sirius Black is the second person after Harry to recognize the crush for what it is, holed up in Grimmauld Place with Order members and Weasleys running in and out, and offers a mix of amazingly good and amazingly bad advice. Molly doesn’t think Sirius can possibly be a good influence on anyone but Gawain’s been so much more _relaxed_ since he and Sirius started having quiet chats off in the corner, like something painful and heavy no one knew was there fell off his shoulders. She leaves them be.

The Battle of the Department of Mysteries happens.

Gawain stops dating girls.

Harry’s a mess. Gawain’s a mess.

Cormac McLaggen sneers that Harry only picked Veronica as Gryffindor Keeper because they’re screwing and Hermione breaks McLaggen’s nose. Ron’s sexuality crisis dies a fiery death of “OH LORD THAT’S THE HOTTEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN” and the next thing everyone knows Ron and Hermione are passionately making out on the Quidditch pitch.

In the spring, when Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup and Gawain and Harry impulsively lock lips, the student body does a collective reassessment of their assumption about the twins and decides that the Weasley’s are _all_ queer, aren’t they?


End file.
